Killer Convention
by aeon fear
Summary: A reverse of Points of a Line, my previous DN fanfic. A series of one shots about the people who have been, at one time or another, Kira. Definitely there will be Misa, Higuchi, Takada and Mikami. I'm open to suggestions for more. Please read and review!
1. Raito

The Killer Convention

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note. 

Summary: Pre-series, Yagami Raito. Who was he before he came upon the death note? A model student, a son to be proud of, a brother to look up to. This short one-shot attempts to shed light over who he is before he became "God". 

* * *

He was already bored before he came upon his duty as Kira. 

On that day…quite honestly, it was a day like any other. It always began the same way. There would be a light knock on his door. It was his mother. 

"Raito, are you awake?"

He was just, in fact, closing the last button on his uniform. He had woken an hour before, cleaned his teeth, bathed and did a light review of his studies before his mother's arrival. He quickly threw on his school coat.

"Yes, mother."

"Breakfast is ready."

"I'm coming." He grabbed his school bag and went downstairs. 

The early morning sunlight was filling the kitchen with warm light. Momentarily blinded, he raised up his hand to block it as tears came to his eyes. When he put it down, his eyes had adjusted, and he realized that every member of his small family was already at the table. 

"I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting," he said with an apologetic smile. "Good morning, Mom, Dad."

"Good morning, son," the police Chief Yagami Shuiichiro replied. 

"Hey, why haven't you greeted me?" pouted Sayu, his younger sister. 

He blinked at her. "Was I supposed to?"

"Mom!" wailed Sayu. 

"Raito. Sayu. Not in the morning," admonished Sachiko. 

Sayu and Raito promptly ignored each other, but Raito knew that Sayu would ask him to teach her math tonight. It was as sure as the sun rising. 

"Raito, by this time you should have decided on what to take in college. What have you chosen?"

"I already told you, Dad." he said with an earnest smile. "I want to be in the National Police like you."

Shuiichiro tried (and failed) to hide a proud smile. "Well, we could certainly use your talent. You've even helped us solve some cases. But why do you want to? You'd succeed in anything, with your intelligence."

_Why? _

He wanted to say what he felt, so passionately he could explode. He remembered going home from school yesterday…

* * *

_"So, I didn't do anything but he got all pissed."_

_He was hearing this conversation, but he wasn't listening. His window seat was the biggest advantage; he could just stare out the window when he tired of the idiotic banter of his classmates. His elbow propped up his chin. _

_"Really? Then what?" _

_Boring, boring, boring. He was way smarter than they were. He simply couldn't think at their level. He was an intellectual with the typical scone for stupidity. He couldn't even see how they plodded on with their everyday life thinking about mundane events. Leisure seemed to be the only thing they did understand. _

_"Yagami-kun…are you listening?"_

_And these were supposed to be his classmates! They were at least the same age…shouldn't they understand each other? They-oh. The teacher was saying something. He turned to look. _

_"Will you translate the last part?"_

_He stood. He glanced at the book. It was a cinch. He didn't even feel a frisson of apprehension the way most of his classmates did at a translation. _

_"You should follow god's teachings. If you do, the sea will remain quiet and the storm will not come." _

_Looking back -in the last moments of his life, when Raito can look back- he thought the passage was a fitting prologue to the series of events entwining him to the Death Notes. But at that time, it was simply a translation exercise. _

_When Raito sat down, his classmates went right on talking. _

_Typical. _

_That afternoon, as he was walking home, he heard the news from the big television downtown. _

_"Today at 11 am at an apartment complex in Yokohama in the Kanagawa prefecture a man in his 20's was found dead and covered in blood. Police have ruled the killing to be a homicide and are…_

_Our next story…in Shibuya, Tokyo Naoki Tofuji, age 35,was arrested for suspicion of murdering his roommate, a 25 year old woman…"_

Day after day…

_The same old thing… _

_**This world is rotten!**_

_And he would have no way of knowing that at that exact same time a certain shinigami was coming to the same conclusion about his world. _

"Raito?"

He started. His father and mother were looking at him in concern. 

"Are you alright?" his mother asked in concern. 

"Are you having doubts, son?" Shuiichiro said. 

He shook his head. 

How could he doubt it? All he wanted was to change this rotten world…just like his father. True, he might not be able to do much, but as his father said, he was intelligent. He can do something, at least. 

"Of course not, Dad. I'm certain. I want to join you after I graduate."

And it would be negligent of him not to do something, when he can. 

* * *

The day passed. It was frustrating in its monotony. If Raito didn't find a way to break it soon, he would go stark raving mad. 

"You went to see that?" 

"What a waste of time. I should get a refund." 

Raito was daydreaming in his seat as usual. He was thinking about nothing and everything in general-how this world was hopeless, it was rotten, people committing crimes left and right. How his effort might just be a small impact against the evils of the world…how can he expect to change anything, really? Anything he would do would be short-lived. If he died, he would easily be forgotten.

If only there was a way for him to be carved indelibly into each person's memory. If only there was a way for him to strike fear into criminals all over Japan-maybe even the world. If only…he could stop crime. Somehow. 

To stop it totally…

He would give anything…

His classmates' conversation was forgotten. The teacher was busy, he wasn't going to notice Raito this time. 

If only…

He just needed one chance…

And he'd not waste it. He wouldn't. 

He glanced out the window. His eyes caught something as it fell from the sky. Something black…

_What is it?_ Raito wondered. _Where did it fall from? It didn't seem to be from anywhere…it just fell straight out the sky. _

Then he realized it was a notebook, with the words "Death Note" written onto it in straight, thin script.

A sense of overwhelming curiosity rose within him. It was unlike any feeling he'd ever had before. It was almost a sense of premonition. 

Of excitement. 

He resolved to check it out as soon as school was over. 

* * *

And that's the one-shot for Raito done. Just some bits of information for you guys:

My first Death Note fanfiction, is based from the point of view of the three detectives who handled the Kira case. People seemed to like it (a fact that I am extremely pleased and stunned about at the same time) so I thought I'd make one about the Kiras. 

I had the hardest time thinking of a creative, eye-catching title for my first DN fanfic.I thought up Points of a Line as a title because in geometry, they name points with capital letters. Then they connect these points with a line. I had a visualization of point L, M, and N-all very different people- being connected by a Kira-line. 

Killer Convention, on the other hand, was relatively easy to think about. I just imagined all who've been Kiras in DN in Las Vegas style clothes. 

I'll make a one-shot for Amane Misa, Higuchi, Takada Kiyomi, and Tehru Mikami. If you think I should include anyone else (like Shuiichiro, since he did become a Kira for a very short while) please put it in a review. I love hearing from my readers. 

This fanfic is dedicated to all those who reviewed and also those who picked the Points of a Line as a favorite story. I love you guys. 

Thank you for reading! As always, I hope I didn't make them OOC. 


	2. Misa's Monolouge

**_Misa's Monolouge_**

* * *

You…

You think I'm an idiot, don't you?

For following Light…

For letting myself be used by him…

For loving him…

But you are the true fool.

You just don't get it, do you?

Nobody but Light can be my true love.

Nobody else…

Why?

You ask me why?

You don't know?

You know my past…

How my family was killed by a murderer.

You don't understand what it was like…

Coming home to that…

My parents and my little brother soaking in a pool of their own blood.

My heart stopped. I never thought I could know such grief…

Such despair…

Such loneliness…

And the nightmares!

The came every night, never giving me peace…

Until I wished I was dead myself.

And then came the trial…

A nightmare in itself.

Have you ever dropped a plate? Or a mug?

You know that it's falling, but there's nothing you can do.

Then…the heart-stopping crash.

That was how I felt.

I…

For days I suffered.

For days I hoped…

That justice would be served.

How naïve I was back then.

But…

The criminal walked free.

Lack of evidence. That hateful phrase.

How could anything be so cruel?

I was sure! I really was!

But no one would believe…

I never wished for someone's death before, but I wished for it then.

I was so helpless!

I could not do anything but watch…

Watch as the thief who stole my happiness walked away free.

Free…

While I…

Everything dear to me had been stripped away.

I could not function.

I did not have a purpose.

I always thought…

I always worked hard for my family.

So that we could have a wonderful future…

Together.

I've always thought that they'd be there forever.

Or that if they had to die, it would be of old age…

Never have I dreamed, even in my nightmares, that they would die in such a horrendous way.

I could not think…

I desired to kill.

If there was some way…

I would have killed him myself.

I would have driven a knife into his chest, and laughed while his heart beat its last.

But I was too grief-stricken…

Then…

He redeemed me.

Kira…

He killed the criminal.

That day…

I felt every emotion I had lost that terrible night come rushing back to me…

And again I knew joy.

It…

The death would have been the next best thing to having my family back.

Kira…

He wasn't helpless!

He could help victims…

Victims like me.

He could truly serve justice.

Is there any need to explain why I never trusted the police since the trial?

No?

Then you understand, don't you?

I wanted to serve him.

I wanted to be like him…

I wanted to help him…

Like he helped me.

No matter how unconsciously he did it.

No matter if it meant Kira had to use me.

But how?

That was the question…

How could I help Kira?

Was there any way?

I was sure he was kind to people like me…

If there was only some way to contact him…

But the police were useless, as usual!

Even that L…

And I would only get in the way…

Kira killed people using a special ability…

And if I did not have anything….

Concrete, to do to help him…

Then I might as well not try.

Then…

It arrived.

Rem, bearing the Death Note.

And I knew…

I knew what to do.

You would have done the same in my position, won't you?

Yes…

If someone killed the people most precious to you…

But you couldn't take revenge…

You underatand?

I am not a fool…

I am not an idiot.

I only wanted to be his tool…

Being Kira's tool gave me a purpose.

And it allowed me to serve justice, too.

I tried to plan it all carefully, but Kira was still almost caught because of me.

But it all worked out in the end.

I met Kira…

I met Light…

And I fell in love with him.

I did not care for my happiness anymore.

As long as he was happy…

Then I would do anything.

Anything at all.

* * *

Sorry this took soooo very, very long to get out. I was super busy, and Misa's not exactly my favorite character. I was racking my brains for days on how to put her in a semi-positive light and then I thought, why not a monolouge? It's never been done before...not in the history of , maybe.

Hope you liked it. This is for YOU, dear reader, who read all I've written about death note so far (I hope, haha!) and will keep reading till i think of something on how to put Higuchi in a semi-positive light, too (I hate him, too, ya know? he's evil incarnate, even more so than Kira, but it's a challenge.)

I love challenges, but I love reviews and readers better.

Thanks and till next time!


End file.
